Me enamore de un otaku!
by SaraKagamine
Summary: No me importan tus gustos o como seas, te amo y eso es lo que importa, no? RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoolaa gente :'D vengo con una nueva serie que se me ocurrió en clase (si, no tengo nada que hacer) espero que les guste  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

_-Rin escapemonos juntos!  
-Claro! Quiero estar siempre a tu lado no importe que!  
_Eso fue lo que me dijo él. Ah! Pero que torpe! mejor les cuento la historia desde un principio!

* * *

-Miki, ya sabes que NO es mi culpa  
-Si que la es! Es tu culpa por ser malditamente adorable!- Dijo Miku enojada mientras ellas 2 hablaban sobre lo adorable que era Rin no se dieron cuenta de que un chico con el cabello rubio, alto y que usaba gafas que le tapaban el color de los ojos se les había acercado.  
-Furukawa-san...  
-Eh? Que quieres?- Dijo con desprecio Miki.  
-Tienes los deberes de matemáticas?...-Dijo timidamente el rubio.  
-Si.- Respondió con frialdad la chica.  
-Me los prestas?- El chico seguía sonando muy tímido  
-No.- Dijo Furukawa con frialdad todavía  
-Ya veo... Lo siento por haberte molestado.- El rubio estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho la voz de Rin gritar:  
-Miki!- Len no le dio importancia y siguió como si nada hasta que una palida mano le jalo de la chaqueta.  
-No se si están bien pero espero que te ayuden- Dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa hizo que el rubio se sonrojase, pero él también sonrió.  
-Rin que haces?!  
-Le estoy ayudando  
-Pero si es Len!- El rubio se puso triste por un momento, en su clase lo trataban mal por leer mangas, ver anime, jugar videojuegos... En teoría, le trataban mal por ser otaku. En cambio Rin no era asi, ella era amable y cariñosa con todo el mundo.  
-Gracias Haine-san...- Len cogió el cuaderno y se fue a su asiento. Miku quedaba viendo a Rin con cara de "eres tonta o que mier-". Rin la volteo a ver y le pregunto:  
-Que ocurre, Miki-san?- Miki se puso una mano en la cara y le dijo a la rubia:  
-Eres estupida o que?- Rin no entendió. Miki por su parte se fue a hablar con otras chicas, no quería hablar por el momento con Rin.

* * *

-Bien, clase, hoy toca cambio de asiento  
-Noooo- Dijo toda al mismo tiempo. la ultima vez que los habían cambiado de sitio los alumnos pudieron escoger con quien sentarse, esa era la razón por la que no querían cambiarse de su sitio. Eran 23 alumnos, Rin se sentaba con Neru, su amiga y Len, bueno Len se sentaba solo. Los alumnos se sentaban de 2 en 2, osea en una fila solo habían 2 mesas. Kiyoteru, el profesor, iba por cada mesa diciendo quienes se sentarían en esas respectivas mesas. Un rato después Kiyoteru iba por la ultima fila de las mesas de en medio. Pensó un momento y decidió quienes se sentarían allí.  
-Rin Haine y Len Kagamine aquí.- Len sintió que se le salía el corazón, Rin solo le dedicó una sonrisa a Len. Todos quedaban viendo a Rin con cara de pena, todos menos Kaito. Por que él no? Pues porque a Kaito le caía bien Len, pues Len no era como la gente pensaba. Rin cogió sus cosas, sus libros, su estuche, sus cuadernos... y se sentó al lado de Len. El rubio se sonrojó mucho pero se tapo la cara con un manga para que la rubia no lo notase.  
-Bueno, parece que nos sentamos juntos- Rin sonrió-Espero que no te importe que te pida ayuda en matemáticas , no se me dan bien los números.  
-Ni a mi.- Respondió el rubio.  
-Eh?  
-A mi tampoco se me dan bien los números, siento como se me mezclan en la cabeza- Rin rió por el comentario de Len.

* * *

Pasaron 2 horas desde los cambios de sitio y era hora de Conocimiento del Medio. La profesora quería que los alumnos hiciesen un circuito eléctrico para la semana que venía. Osea, solo tenían una semana para hacerlo y terminarlo.  
-Bueno alumnos, como estamos viendo la electricidad e pensado que podrían hacer circuitos eléctricos.  
-Nooooo  
-Y si lo hacen no abra examen.- Al decir eso todos los alumnos se alegraron. Un rato después la maestra eligió las parejas y como no, ya que los alumnos se sentaban de 2 en 2 ella aprovechó y dijo que así serían las parejas. Claramente Rin y Len harían el circuito juntos.  
-Quieres ir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo? No importa si no quieres...  
-No! Quiero decir, claro que quiero!- Cuando Rin dijo eso parecía muy emocionada  
-Segura?  
-Si quiero ir!  
-Vale, en la salida?  
-Claro!- Dijo sonriendo Rin

* * *

_**Buano, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. No se olviden de dejar reviews!  
**__**P.D.**__** Escribi "Buano" a posta**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, lamento por no haber subido este cap... Es solo que el anime, tloz, los videojuegos, youtube y la escuela no me dan tiempo... Enfin  
CAPITULO 2  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE  
**_

* * *

_**RIN**_** P.O.V  
**Len y yo no dijimos nada en todo el camino. Vi que el estaba escuchando musica con su MP5. El estaba tarareando una cancion no se cual era pero el cantaba muy, pero que muy bien. Le escuche cantar un trozo que era asi "Cuando brillan las almas unidas llamandose por igual, hay una resonancia mas fuerte que las ansias que llevo en mi palpitar...". Seguiamos callados y pense que para empezar una conversacion mejor decia yo algo.  
-Cantas bien Len...-Sonaba un poco timida, pero es que eran contadas las veces que yo hablaba con el.  
-Eh?.. M-me escuchastes cantar?!- Parecia avergonsado, estaba rojo como un tomate  
-Pero cantas bien... Dime, como se llama la cancion?  
-Resonance...  
-Es de algun anime?  
-Si... Soul Eater...  
-Ah, vale..  
Estuvimos callados un buen rato hasta que pasamos por una mansion, a si, esa mansion tan famosa que nadie sabe quienes son los dueños y sus hijos... Vi que Len se paro enfrente de esa casa  
-Ocurre algo Len?  
-Aqui es  
-Eh?  
-Esta es mi casa  
Me quede sorprendida, nunca me imaginaria que Len fuese el hijo de los dueños de esa mansion. Entramos a la mansion y vi a muchos sivientes y sirvientas. Todos dijieron al mismo tiempo "Bienvenido joven amo" Len no les hizo caso, tiro su mochila al suelo y un sirviente la llevo hasta su cuarto. Len camino hasta su habitacion, yo solo lo seguia, caminamos por un pasillo entero y luego entramos a su cuarto. Tenia una tele plasma gigante, unos 10 ordenadores de todo tipo, figuras de videojuegos y anime y tambien posters de estos ultimos.  
-Quieres algo?  
-No.. Bueno... un jugo de naranja.- Len le pidio a una sirvienta que se llamaba Marissa un jugo de naranja, un jugo de banana y galletas. Estuvimos callados un momento pero luego Len le pidio a un sirviente que le trajese cosas para hacer el circuito electrico.  
-Bueno, que quieres que hagamos? Ya sabes lo del circuito electrico y eso...  
-Bueno, habia pensado en hacer un parque yo puedo traer de mi casa unas muñecas pequeñas para que sean la gente del parque y eso.. Ya sabes..  
-Me parece buena idea..- Seguimos hablando y un rato despues llego Marissa con las galletas y las bebidas. Las galletas estaban realmente buenas! Cuando estaba apunto de coger otra vi a una chica realmente linda de pelo negro enfrente de Len. Ella parecia muy pero que muy molesta.  
-Len Kagamine!  
-Agh... - Esa chica volteo su cara y me miro a mi un poco confundida, fue donde estaba Len y se sento a su lado, cogio una galleta y dijo  
-Nee onii-san, quien es ella?  
-Es una chica de mi clase...  
-Ah... Hola! Me llamo Rui Kagamine!  
-Es ella tu hermana?..  
-Si, mi horrenda y caprichosa hermana.  
-Hey! Mira quien fue a hablar!  
-Vete de mi cuarto Rui!-Ahora me pregunte en mi cabeza, su hermana es realmente linda, porque el no es lindo tambien? Rui le saco la lengua y se fue pero volvio unos segundos despues  
-Mama y papa vienen en una hora  
-Enserio? Hace una semana que no los veo...  
-Ya, solo venia para decirte eso- Ella se volvio a ir, Len parecia feliz, casi nunca lo veia asi...

* * *

Len y yo terminamos el proyecto pero seguiamos comiendo galletas y bebiendo jugo. Me iba a levantar para sacudirme un poco la falda pero tropeze con un cable y por accidente la camisa de Len se lleno de mi jugo de naranja  
-Lo siento mucho Len!  
-No te preocupes! Enserio no pasa nada...-Len se quito su camisa y.. vaya... N-no podia dejar de verlo... Era r-realmente s-sexy.. Me sonroje un poco por suerte el no lo noto. Puso sus gafas en una mesa de noche, volteo a donde yo estaba y pude ver el color de sus ojos.. Eran azules, Dios mio! Estaba a punto de desamayrme alli mismo! Haber, era guapo, alto, rubio ojos azules... Me sonroje, esta ves el lo noto y me sonrio.. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa...  
-Hey Rin  
-S-si?  
-Quieres ver una pelicula?  
-Vale...- Luego cogio otra camisa y se puso las gafas de nuevo, yo no queria verle con las gafas asi que le pregunte.- No tienes lentillas?  
-Si...  
-Porque no las usas?  
-Esque...  
-Dime  
-Sonara tonto, pero es que siempre e tenido miedo de ponermelas...  
-Bueno, yo te ayudo!  
-De verdad?  
-Si, aparte yo tambien llevo puestas lentillas, aunque ninguna de mis amigas lo sabe..  
-Bueno, me las pondre pero me tendras que ayudar  
-Vale!

* * *

_**LEN **_**P.O.V  
**Le di mis lentillas a Rin, ella estaba muy cerca de mi... Se acerco mucho a mi podia oler hasta su cabello.. Luego de que me pusiera las lentillas nos vimos a los ojos... yo queria besarla pero...  
-Joven amo! Sus padres han llegado!  
-S-si... Ya voy...  
-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa Len  
-No! Quiero decir... Quedate un rato mas Rin...  
-Mmm Vale!  
Baje con mi hermana a la sala donde estaban mis padres, ellos estaban todavia hablando de negocios, es lo unico de lo que hablan, siempre estan trabajando o de viaje y es por eso que mi hermana y yo nunca los vemos...  
-Mama papa! - Rui corrio para abrazarles pero ellos no le hicieron caso a Rui, nunca le hacian caso a Rui y menos a mi, a no ser de que les entregasemos las notas del trimestre escolar.  
-Mama, papa...-Dije con un tonto de desprecio.  
-Oh, hola Rui y Len..  
-Vaya hijo, al parecer ya te pusistes las lentillas  
-Una amiga me las puso...  
-Enserio? Y ella te gusta?  
-Mama!  
-Len, desde que entrastes al instituto nunca te hemos visto con ninguna chica

-Ves!  
-Si me disculpan, ire a mi cuarto..- Lo adimto, siempre que vienen mis padres me enojo. Me molestan porque nunca en mi vida e tendio novia o cosas asi.-Bueno, Rin te habia prometido ver una pelicula asi que vayamos a la sala de cine  
-Bueno..  
Fui con Rin a la sala de cine que esta en la primera planta, tenemos una television que es tan grande como la de un cine, sillas que son mas comodas que las del cine y tambien tenemos una maquina con dulces y palomitas.  
-Bien, que peliculas te gustan?  
-Bueno.. En realidad queria ver alguna pelicula de algun anime..  
-Enserio?..  
-Si.. Pero si no quieres..  
-Bueno, veamos la de Fairy Tail  
-Esta bien!  
Rin y yo vimos la pelicula de Fairy Tail, cuando terminamos la acompañe hasta su casa. Ella vive con sus amigas Neru, Teto, Meiko, Momo y Miki. Vi a Momo y a Teto espiandonos por la ventana, espero que no molesten a Rin.. Antes de que yo me fuera Rin me dio un beso en la mejilla, no noto que me sonroje.. Despues de eso me fui contento a mi casa...

* * *

_**Admito que este capitulo me quedo como una mierda, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer? Ya tenia que subirlo... Enfin.. Adios!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdonenme por lo que mas quieran en el mundo! Siento haber hecho otras series pero no haber continuado esta con lo mucho que les gusta...  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

-Dinos quien era!-Dijo Teto mas loca de lo normal  
-Si! Es raro de que vengas con un chico.-Dijo Momo  
-Enserio no le reconoceis?.-Ambas dijieron que no con la cabeza.-Pues esperad un poco mas de tiempo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en clase todo estaba normal, Len estaba jugando un juego en su 3DS, pero todas las chicas tenian su atencion en el. Entre al salon como si nada, el me vio, puso su juego en pausa y dijo  
-Hola Rin!  
-Hola Len!-Le respondi con una sonrisa  
Todas las chicas me quedaron viendo con odio, no se porque y la verdad ni me interesa. Me sente al lado de Len y el me estuvo hablando del videojuego todo el rato, hasta me parecio interesante.  
-Quieres jugar?  
-Enserio?  
-Si! Es divertidisimo!  
-Pues me parece maravitupendo!...-Luego de eso me cerre la boca  
-Has dicho maravitupendo?  
-Si...  
-Esa es mi palabra favorita!-Luego de eso me abrazo, pero si se comporta como un niño pequeño!  
Toda la clase el estaba jugando el videojuego, al profesor no le importaba ya que el hacia eso siempre. Todas las chicas no paraban de mirarle y pense un momento  
-"No se suponia que todas lo odiaban y pensaban que el era asqueroso?"-Luego lo mire y supe porque era.-"Claro, antes a ella les parecia feo, pero con ese cambio de look ahora les parece guapo.

* * *

Pasaron las primeras clases y Len fue a la azotea, al parecer una chica le habia pedido que fuese alli con el, los segui sin que me viesen.  
-Bueno... Yo... K-Kagamine-kun yo...  
-Que sucede?  
-Me gustas mucho!...  
-Lo siento, pero a mi me gusta otra chica...-Dijo el sonriendo, esa chica se fue corriendo llorando y fui hasta donde estaba Len.-Todo esto es muy raro, no crees Rin-chan?  
-No sabes lo que pasa, cierto?  
-No...  
-Haber, deja que te explique.. Antes de que fuese a tu casa, todas las chicas creian que eras un friki, era tonto, asqueroso, ect. Pero desde que fui a tu casa y te quite las lentillas y demas cosas, todas las chicas se enamoraron de ti por lo guapo que eras...

-No te conocen, las chicas solo se interesan en un chico por si es guapo o no, entiendes?  
-Y tu..?  
-Yo que?  
-Eres como las demas?  
-No! Como crees?! Me caes bien desde hace tiempo, y nunca pense asi de ti.-Len sonrio y luego se fue, la verdad es que este chico es hay veces muy raro..

* * *

Despues de clase estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme, pero vi a Len hablando con Kaito, me acerque un poco y les escuche. Estaban hablando algo sobre un videojuego y cosas asi, tambien sobre ir a un MangaFest donde iba a haber un concurso de videojuegos y ambos querian ser un equipo, no le di importancia y me fui a casa.

* * *

A pasado una semana desde todo eso. En este mismo momento estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Aoki.  
Aoki es una chica un poco rarita, pero es buena gente. Le encanta el anime y los videojuegos y se auto denomina _Otaku_ y _Gamer_. En parte, se podria decir que a ella le gusta lo mismo que a Len.  
-Ahoy Rin-chan!  
-Hola Aoki!  
-Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Tengo 2 entradas para el MangaFest de este año!  
-Que bien! Con quien iras?  
-Contigo!  
-Conmigo?  
-Si! Hemos ido muchas veces juntas y hemos comprado un monton de cosas y hemos ido con cosplays.. Y pense que esta vez podria ser igual...  
-Pero Aoki-chan.. Yo ya no tengo ningun Cosplay...  
-Tranquila! Me e adelantado y tengo uno en mi maleta!-Me cogio de la mano y salimos del aeropuerto corriendo.  
Vale, tengo 16 años ya, y tuve mi tiempo en el que me encantaba ir con cosplay, ir al MangaFest, ver anime, leer mangas, jugar muchos videojuegos... Pero eso fue hace años! Deje de hacer todo eso ya que me tomaban por un bicho raro y decidi ser como las demas chicas, ser un poco normal... Aunque hay veces leo mangas a escondidas y juego videojuegos sin que mis amigas se enteren.. Pero solo eso! Aunque con Aoki-chan puedo ser yo misma...

* * *

-Bien! Pruebate este!  
-Este es de Louise Françoise, verdad?  
-Si! Pense que te quedaria bien porque eres un poquito tsundere y eres bajita!  
-No soy tsundere! Urusai urusai urusai!  
-Nooo claro que nooo.  
-Vale, puede que un poquito tsundere si sea... Dime, cuando es el MangaFest?  
-Es en 3 horas!-Dijo sonriendo Aoki como si nada  
-3 horas?! No nos dara tiempo!  
-Estas hablando con la reina del tiempo! Si nos dara tiempo! Jajajaja!  
-Aoki... Me das miedo...  
Pasaron 3 horas y Aoki y Rin fueron al MangaFest. Aoki fue con un cosplay de Hinata Hyuga y Rin con un cosplay de Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière. Al llegar al MangaFest habian un monton de chicas al rededor de 3 chicos. Rin y Aoki fueron a ver quienes eran, Rin se quedo boquiabierta por quienes vio. Ella vio a Len con un cosplay de Saito Hiraga, quien es la pareja de Louise Françoise. Tambien vio a Kaito con un cosplay de Seiji Sawamura, y vio a un chico con un cosplay de Naruto. Ella no sabia quien era la persona con el cosplay de Naruto, en cambio Aoki si sabia quien era. El chico que tenia el cosplay de Naruto era un chico de su clase, Aoi Lapis. Aoi es un chico popular, amable y tierno. Aoi es muy amable y tierno con Aoki pero, hay una chica que nunca dejaba a Aoki acercarse a Aoi, era Yurika Sayu, una de las chicas mas populares de su colegio. Aoki se sonrojo y se puso feliz al ver que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada le gustaban las mismas cosas que ella.  
-Eh? Ah! Hola Rin-chan!-Dijo Len mientras veia a Rin y le dedicaba una sonrisa especial.

* * *

_**Lamento si no les gusta este capitulo, prometo que el siguiente sera mil veces mejor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento la tardanza! Estoy poniendome al dia!  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 4.

-De que lo conoces Rin?

-Oh Aoki.. Si te dijiese de que..

-Mira! Viene para aca y lleva el cosplay de Saito! Tengo que tomarles una foto juntos!

-Ni lo pienses! Antes me mato y me remato!

-Jajajaja!

-Len!... De que te ries?..

-Es que dijistes "me mato y me remato" jajaja!

-Eres raro.. Pero me caes bien.

-No sabia que te gustaban este tipo de cosas, Rin.

-Ya.. Oye, preferiria que no se lo contases a nadie..

-Rin! No me digas que le estas ocultando al mundo tus gustos!-Grito Aoki

-Callate!.. La verdad es que decidi ser normal..

-Lo entiendo...-Dijo Aoki un poco triste.

-Todo bien Len?-Preguntaron Aoi y Kaito.

-Oh! Hola Aoki!-Dijo Aoi sonriendole a Aoki.

Quien lo diria? El chico del que Aoki estaba enamorada estaba alli con un cosplay de Naruto! y Yurika no estaria alli para quitarselo!

-Se conocen?-Pregunto Len.

-Claro! Aoki es mi amiga!-Dijo Aoi mientras abrazaba a Aoki.

Estaba claro! Ese seria su dia y no lo desperdiciaria por nada en el mundo!

-Aoki~.-Dijo Rin mientras hacia un corazon con las manos donde se veia a ella y a Aoi.

-Rin tsundere!-Dijo Aoki en una manera infantil mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Urusai..

-Tu amiga tiene razon, eres tsundere! Jajaja!

-Urusai Len!-Dijo Rin enojada mirando a Len.

-Ya vale, lo siento.-Dijo Len mientras dejaba de reir y abrazaba a Rin.-En realidad, te ves muy tierna cuando te enojas.-Decia Len mientras miraba tiernamente a Rin.

-Gracias Len...

-Bueno.. Ya que nos hemos encontrado.. Porque ellas no nos acompañan?

-Por mi no hay problema.-Dijieron Aoi y Len a la vez.

-Venga Rin-chan! Porfisss!

-Esta bien Aoki.. Si tanto quieres..

-Bien! Eres la mejor!-Dijo Aoki abrazando a Rin.

-Aoki-chan! Para!

-Shuri!-Grito Kaito.

* * *

-Ahora que me doy cuenta.. No se muchas cosas de ti.-Dijo Len

-Si te cuento mi vida, te aburririas...

-Con la mia te aburririas mas..

-Mis padres se divorciaron.

-Yo.. No lo sabia..

-Y sus actuales parejas no me querian, por lo cual me hecharon de casa ambos. Meiko y las demas me dejaron vivir con ellas, y me mandan poco dinero al mes. Ya estas contento niño rico?-Dijo secamente Rin.

-Yo no so rico, mis padres lo son.

-Es lo que todos los chicos ricos dicen.

-No veo a mis padres en toda la semana. Solo los veo una hora y luego se vuelven a ir. Y para el colmo, cuando vienen siempre discutimos. A ellos no les interesamos mi hermana o yo. Solo se interesan de nosotros cuando les damos las notas del trimestre, y si no sacamos buenas notas...-Len se paro en seco.

-Yo.. Lo siento Len, no debi de llamarte asi...

-No es tu culpa, no sabias nada.

-Bueno, tal parece nuestras familias no nos quieren mucho que digamos.. Jeje..

-Si.. Oye mira.. Venden cosas.. Quieres que te compre algo?..

-No me quiero aprovechar de tu gentile-... Dios mio! Pero si es una figura de Sailor Moon! La quiero la quiero la quiero!.. Es demasiado cara...-Termino de decir Rin triste mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ten.-Dijo Len entregandole una caja.

-La figura.. Porque me la comprastes?..

-Me caes bien. No eres como las demas, no te importo sentarte a mi lado, no pensastes que era asqueroso, eres mi mejor amiga y ademas...-Dijo Len poniendose sonrojado.

-Ademas, que?

-Dejemoslo en que eres mi mejor amiga..

-De acuerdo... Pero Len no puedo aceptar esto, es muy cara..

-Da igual, le cogi parte del dinero a mi hermana.

-Te matara.

-Lo se, pero valdra la pena. Si quieres otra cosa, dimelo.

-No te pedire nada mas-... Por la diosa Hylia! Es el manto sagrado de Zelda Skyward Sword!

-Donde?!

-Pero tambien es caro...

Len no hizo caso y ya estaba en el puesto.

-Len?

-Mira Rin! E comprado 2! Uno para mi y uno para ti!

-Eres de lo que no hay.-Dijo Rin sonriendo y cogiendo un Manto.

-Y tu eres especial..-Dijo sonriendo tambien Len poniendo su mando en el mejilla de Rin delicadamente.

Se acercaron poco a poco sin importar quien les viese, todo el mundo les estaba viendo porque, tenian el cosplay de una pareja y se iban a besar, claro esta.

Enfin, siguieron acercandose poco a poco hasta que finalmente se besaron.

-Len...-Dijo Rin mirando a Len a los ojos.

-Mi mejor amiga y.. La chica que me gusta.-Dijo Len todavia con su mano en la mejilla de Rin, mirandola a los ojos y sonriendole dulcemente.

* * *

_**Jojojo e.e Que suecedera luego?! Rin aceptara a Len o lo rechazara por ser Otaku?! Pues sinceramente no lo se! :'D Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo siento! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribi el ultimo capitulo! Lamento la demora, pero no se por que ando de bajon de ideas RinxLen. En este capitutlo quiero contar la historia de Rin, puede que en el proximo sepamos si Rin acepta a Len o no.  
**_

* * *

-Adios Saria..-Dijo la niña de tan solo ocho años de edad que estaba jugando The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time. Si, estaba en la parte donde Link abandonaba el bosque Kokiri para embarcarse en su aventura.-Jamas te olvidare!

-Rin! Es hora de ir al colegio!

-Jopeee mama! No ves de que tengo que ir a hablar con la Princesa Zelda?!

-Rin! He dicho que nos vayamos!

-Como ordenes...-Dijo poniendo una cara de asco-Por que no me puede dar clases Impa?.. Seguro que seria mas facil..

-Rin! Deja tu mundo de fantasias!

-No soy Rin! Soy Link y voy a salvar Hyrule del mal!-Dijo mientras iba corriendo al carro.

La madre de Rin no la queria mucho por si decirlo, no le agradaba la idea de que su unica hija fuese Otaku. No es que tuviese nada en contra de ellos, al contrario, sentia pena por ellos ya que eran anti sociales y se la pasaban encerrados en su cuarto leyendo manga, viendo anime o jugando videojuegos, como su hija. Es mas, era un milagro que esta tuviese una amiga, aunque ella fuese igual que ella.

Rin llego a su clase con su Game Boy en la mano. Estaba jugando The Legend Of Zelda The Minish Cap. Le encantaba ese juego! Le gustaba como Link se hacia mas pequeño, del mismo tamaño de un Minish y le daba risa como Ezlo era un miedica.

-Ahoy Rin-chan!-Grito una niña de pelo azul y morado.

-Ahoy Aoki-chan!-Grito Rin tambien. Ambas corrieron a abrazarse, eran conocidas como las raras de la clase.

-Vaya vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aqui.-Dijeron unos chicos que eran los mas fuertes de la clase.

-Pero si son gafotas y hada!-Dijo uno burlandose de ellas.

Rin llevaba gafas y Aoki en su vestido tenia algo como unas alas de hada.

-Vaya! Pero si gafota tiene el ultimo tomo de Sailor Moon!-Dijo un niño quitandoselo.-Guacala! Esta lleno de cursilerias!

-Y que te esperabas?! Sailor Moon esta enamorada de Tuxedo Mask!-Dijo Aoki.

-Pero como no nos gusta lo tiraremos por la ventana!-Dijeron tirando el manga por la ventana.

Rin no dijo nada en todo eso, solo vio la escena, no queria meterse en problema con ellos, sabia lo que eran capaces de hacer y preferia no salir lastimada como el perrito de Lucy.

Paso la primera parte del dia y Rin estaba jugando Minish Cap en su asiento hasta que de repente unas niñas llegaron a su asiento.

-Que haces gafotas?

-Juego.

-Por que no eres normal?

-Prefiero ser yo misma y ser original, no me gusta copiar a otra solo porque ella sea popular.

Claramente ellas se sintieron ofendidas, asi que cogieron la Game Boy de Rin, la tiraron al suelo y la pisaron. A Rin no le importo, ya que esa estaba arruinada desde hace tiempo y la tenia para cuando ellas hiciesen esas cosas.

Pasaron dos años y sus padres no paraban de pelearse, e incluso algunas veces su padre le pegaba a su madre. Ella penso que era normal asi que no presto mucha atencion y siguio en su mundo de colores.

Pasaron otros dos años y sus padres se divorciaron. Se fue a vivir con su padre, pero su nueva madrastra era Anti Otaku y le pegaba, asi que su padre la hecho de casa.

Se fue a vivir con su madre que vivia en otra ciudad, pero su padrastro abusaba de ella e incluso la violo. Cuando ella se lo dijo a su madre esta no la creyo y la saco de casa por ser una "mentirosa".

Estuvo una semana viviendo sola en la calle, no tenia a donde ir y fue cuando penso que todo esto habia sucedido por ser Otaku. Y si dejaba de hacerlo, su suerte cambiaria? Tendria un lugar para vivir? Conseguiria novio? Penso que si, ya que todas las chicas normales tenian eso, asi que en ese instante dejo de serlo.

En ese mismo momento, una chica con vestido rojo y pelo cafe la vio llorando, se sento a su lado y fue entonces como Rin conocio a Meiko y se fue a vivir con ella. Le debia mucho a esa chica.

Ahora la Rin del presente debia pensar. Le costo ser normal y todo eso, pero ahora Len se le habia declarado y la habia besado. No es que no le gustase el chico, al contrario! Le gustaba demasiado! Pero, y si volvia a sufrir todo eso por volver a ser Otaku? No se lo queria imaginar.

* * *

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :'D**_


End file.
